


Alone Time

by OllieBodt



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OllieBodt/pseuds/OllieBodt
Summary: Makoto jerks it thinkin' about Haru. That's all folks.





	Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time posting anything in either 2 or 3 years now even though I've had this written for probably that long. Hope this tickles someone's fancy since I don't think I've ever posted an NSFW work here before.
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
> Also Kudos and comments might influence me to get back into writing so feel free to do that if you'd wanna see more from me!
> 
> -Ollie

As Always, when the end-of-the-day bell sounded at Iwatobi high school, Makoto Tachibana gathered his things and went to wait at his best friend Haruka Nanase’s locker. This had been their routine since they were small; they always walked home together. 

Makoto wanted more than friendship when it came to his best friends, but he dared not say a word to Haru about his feelings. They had been friends for 13 years, and Makoto was determined not to mess up his closeness with the dark-haired swimmer by blurting out love confessions. But that’s what it was, he was sure: love.

As always, Haru came around the corner and into view at 3:23, and, as always, Makoto’s heart fluttered and his face lit up into a beaming smile. As always, they walked home together and chatted while Haru glanced periodically at the water and the taller boy studied his face while the other was distracted. As always, they stopped at Haru’s house to say goodbye. And then something that never happened before took place.

Makoto said goodbye and was so caught up in his thoughts that he reached out and pulled the shorter boy into a hug. He smelled like chlorine. As soon as he realized what he did, he released Haru and backed up, hoping he wasn’t blushing too hard, and stuttered out an apology.

“It’s okay,” Haru replied, “goodnight.” With that, he walked up the steps and disappeared into his house.

As soon as his friend was out of view, Makoto let out a sigh and turned to walk the rest of the way to his house, willing himself to forget what had just happened. His mind just kept wandering towards how soft the dark-haired boy had felt in his arms, and how he smelled like a mixture of his two favourite things: Haru and swimming. Before long, he was home, but was faced with a rather large problem. He was hard from thinking about his best friend. His faced flushed as he took a deep breath and walked into his house. “Good thing I have a long coat”, he thought. The last thing he wanted was for someone to see his current state. Ran and Ren came running up to greet him. He bent down to give them each a hug, then walked up to his room.

“Makoto,” he heard his mother call, “dinner is in twenty minutes!” He sighed inwardly.

“Okay mom!” He called back down. He felt guilty for doing something like this while his family was still awake. He usually waited until everyone was in bed. “No one will come up here though…” he reasoned with himself. “I’ll just do it quickly.” He closed his door and made sure to lock it, a pit of anxiety welling in his stomach at the thought of Ren or Ran coming into his room and being scarred.

As soon as his door was shut and locked, he released a shuddering sigh and fumbled with the clasp of his belt and shimmied out of his pants after managing to undo the button with trembling fingers. He shakily walked over to his bed and sat on the edge, rifling through that drawer of his bedside table and pulling out the bottle of lotion he kept there. He was too shy to buy proper lube; he would combust at the checkout. He settled back onto his bed and let his fantasies take over.

“I’m such a pervert,” Makoto thought, “I’ve seen Haru in a swimsuit a bunch of times and I’ve been fine, but as soon as we touch even remotely intimately even while fully clothed, I become like this. He’d hate me for sure if he knew.” He wasn’t sure why the idea of Haru being disgusted at him sent a small twinge of arousal to his belly. Makoto realized he hadn’t even begun yet and if he wanted to not get caught, he’d better finish this fast before dinner was ready. He pulled his briefs down to his ankled and kicked them off, his dick springing up as the fabric was removed. He slid and hand up his tense stomach and under the shirt he was too rushed to take off, tweaking each nipple in turn.  
“Ahh,” he sighed, running his hand over his broad chest. He scratched his nails lightly over his skin and pinched one nipple and then the next. He almost couldn’t control his other hand as he reached down to give his cock a harsh squeeze. A jolt of pleasure coursed through him at the contact, and a small drop of precome formed on the head. He hastily squirted a bit of lotion in the palm of his hand and wrapped his hand around his dick, stroking quickly so he could just get this over with. He tried to hold in his voice, but small breathy moans managed to escape his slightly parted lips anyway. Every few strokes he ran his thumb over the tip to smudge the precum oozing from his slit. It felt really good, but it wasn’t enough.

He removed the hand playing with his nipples from his shirt and stuffed the bottom of his shirt in his mouth to keep it from getting messy with lotion and precum, and also to help him muffle his small whimpers and moans. With an unsatisfied groan, Makoto let go of his cock to open the lotion once more and slick up two of his fingers. Capping it again, he set it aside and returned to jacking himself off, slipping the other hand down between his spread legs.

He pressed one finger against his hole and gasped at the coolness of the lube. Taking a deep breath, he slowly pushed the first digit in. It had been a while since he’d used his fingers, so he let out a choked groan at the feeling of something inside him again. He gave himself only a moment to adjust before thrusting it in and out slowly a few times, never stilling the hand grasping his cock. Before long he was craving more, and he pulled his finger out and pushed two back in, hips jerking in want. 

He would much rather it be Haru’s cock thrusting into him, but he knew that would never happen. He couldn’t stop himself from picturing it though – Haru’s lithe frame leaning over him, bangs slicked to his forehead with sweat, small grunts escaping his lips as he thrust into his childhood friend. Makoto let out a cry at the image he created, pushing his fingers in deeper to try to simulate the length of something more than fingers. He searched around for his prostate, growing frustrated when it seemed to be just out of his reach. He barely even registered that he was crying out.

“Haru, please- deeper!” He moaned, tears beginning to form in his eyes. He was so close; if he could just reach… He pictured Haru leaning down to kiss him and jolting his hips in deep and fast, and Makoto repeated that image with his fingers. Pleasure shot through his body as his long fingers finally brushed his prostate. His wrist hurt from the angle but it was worth it, he was able to hit his sweet spot with each thrust of his fingers. Within seconds he felt his gut twist with pleasure and he came hard with a cry of his best friend’s name on his lips.

He didn’t have much time to recuperate. He heard his mother call up the stairs “Makoto, time for dinner!” and he was shocked out of his post-orgasm haze. He stumbled around his room, grabbing a shirt from his hamper to wipe the cum off his stomach and hurriedly pulled on a pair of boxers and pants.

“Coming, mom!” He called, a pang of guilt and humiliation twinging in his stomach at his choice of words. “I’ll be right there!” Making sure once again that his lotion was put away and there was no evidence of his escapade, he left his room and headed down for dinner, trying his best to force away the image of his best friend’s face twisted with pleasure.


End file.
